tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Manhattan Project
Wormquake! is the 13-14th episode of Season 2 of TMNT season 2. It is also the last episode to air in March. "Did you miss us?" Official Description While earthquakes rock New York City, Leonardo considers asking Splinter for help while facing Shredder's new assassin Tiger Claw; Donnie must put aside his rivalry with Casey in order to uncover a Kraang plot in Dimension X. Plot This episode opens up with Karai, several Foot-Bots, Rahzar, and Fishface tracking down the Turtles and spying on them from behind a billboard. Rahzar then comments that The Shredder did not authorize Karai's little operation, but Karai is quick to remind him that she is the one in charge whilst her father is away. She then tells him that, if they actually manage to defeat the terrapins this time, they might actually get some credit for once...The villains then quickly confront our unsuspecting heroes and engage them in a large fight. While Rahzar, Fishface, and the Foot-Bots busy Raph, Mikey, and Donnie, Leo duels with Karai, as he frequently does during many of their encounters. Leo then tries to desperately tell her about the true circumstances - How the Shredder is not her father and that Splinter actually is her biological father - but Karai purposely chooses to be insouciant to this and says that the only thing she's interested in is for Leonardo to beg for his own, dear life...Suddenly, an earthquake interrupts the two's conversation and catches all of them off-gaurd. Leo is able to push Karai out of harm's way, but a nearby tower then falls right next to him. The others quickly make haste to free Leo and they discover that he is okay - but, as it turns out, the villains have already escaped, which upsets Leo, as he could've potentially changed everything by talking with Karai one on one. Back in the lair, Donnie is showing the others where the epicenter of all of the earthquakes seems to be - and that the recent earthquakes have been occuring in such a pattern that some form of Technology may very well be responsible for each and every single one of of them. Elsewhere Leonardo then approaches his sensei, informing him that he tried to tell Karai about the truth. Splinter does commend him, saying that his heart is precisely in the correct place - and he begins to think that, perhaps, it is just about time to tell the others. So, he does just that, explaining to the three of them that fury ultimately caused the Shredder to take Miwa away on that fateful day. The three brothers seem to have a very hard time believing this, and Splinter only understands them all too well. He then says that the truth must be revealed to her - and that, it too, will feel somewhat like an earthquake. Meanwhile, at Shredder's hideout, Karai, the two mutants, and Baxter Stockman are discussing when the Shredder will possibly be back with his new 'secret weapon'. Bradford then says that he heard the 'secret weapon' was originally a child that got mutated by the Kraang decades ago. Suddenly, the automatic door opens and, as the Shredder proudly enters, all of the Foot-Bots take a bow in unison. The Shredder then sits on his throne, telling his men that he has just found a new lackey - "The most feared warrior in all of Asia", in his eyes. Then, a menacing mutant tiger Tiger Claw comes in after him. All of the others seem to be rather stunned to see such a menacing-looking beast - and Karai coldly asks why The Shredder enlisted yet another freak. Right afterward, Tiger Claw tells the Shredder that he is quite dissapointed that this is the Foot Clan that he told him all about. Karai then notices the stub of a tail on the tiger's back and asks where he got it from. The mutant explains that he lost his tail in a duel - and one day, he will find that very person who took it and make them pay dearly. Shredder then tells Karai to treat her brand new ally with alot of respect, for he’s Saki's new second-in-command. Karai is appalled by this, saying that she earned that position fair and square. Shredder then tells Tiger Claw to find and capture Splinter and the Turtles, commanding Karai to follow Tiger Claw's every order... Elsewhere, April and Casey are exploring the rooftops in the city, keeping a sharp eye out for any crime occuring. However, April then hears and spots the Kraang down in a secluded alley way. They are all in a single file line stepping into some type of portal, one by one. The two then jump down, and manage to defeat the final one that is about to enter. April then instinctively presses a button, which causes the apparent potal to dissipate and the little piece of Tech then falls to the ground. April remarks that they should bring it back to Donnie for him to investigate. Casey then asks what's keeping them from bringing it to an actual laboratory, but April responds that Donnie is very advanced.... In the sewer lair, Donnie inspects the Tech and April then shows him the button to activate the portal. Donnie is immediately intrigued by it, as expected...Raph then jumps directly into it, also prompting Casey, April and Donnie to all join him. Mikey joins them as well, and thus, Leo is reluctantly forced to as well. Right after they go through, however, another earthquake makes Donnie’s lab rattle a bit, causing the portal to deactivate itself, leaving them stuck on the other side. Upon entering, everyone is greatly intrigued by the countless number of portal doorways and the suprisingly impressive views of what seem to be other dimensions. When they look into one, they actually happen to see the 1987 incarnations of the Turtles, Casey, and April in one of the portal views! They then spot one of the portals going back to Dimension X, home of the Kraang. However, a few large Biotroids then exit out of the doorway and start aggressively attacking the Turtles. The team works together to destroy several of the pugnacious droids, but one manages to knock Mikey, Leo, and Raph through a portal, which zaps them into a grabage dumpster in New York City. They are relieved that they are back in their home town, but Raph is upset that the others are still back there. Meanwhile, both Tiger Claw and Karai are sitting on a nearby rooftop, and luckily for them, the Turtles happen to walk by and Tiger Claw reminds Karai of their plan, before jumping down and stopping the Turtles in their tracks. After promptly introducing himself, Tiger Claw begins firing his two modified pistols at the Turtles. He is suprisingly powerful and the Turtles find themselves overwhelmed by both him and his artilery very quickly. So, Mikey advises that they should to take to the high ground and they do just that, but Tiger Claw pursues them with the use of his jetpack. Meanwhile, Casey, April, and Donnie manage to grab and push the very last Biotroid through one of the portals to Dimension X. However, several Kraang (who are forcing an odd worm creature through an exit with stunners) are fully aware of the three spying on them - and they send another rather large squad of ordinary Kraang droids through a portal to confront them. The Kraang command the trio to surrender, much to their total reluctance. They then take them into a New York City subway through a portal. Meanwhile, the Turtles are still immersed in quite a tough battle against Tiger Claw. In the chaos, Raph is pinned down with a net that Tiger Claw shoots from one of his weapons - and all of them are subsequently incapicated for a brief moment. Tiger Claw then seizes Mikey's leg and picks him up, threatening to drop him down a very long chimney (that was seemingly wrecked by one of the earthquakes). The other three brothers gape in shock when they see their little brother about to be killed. Obviously, Leo would never allow this to happen and demands to have a choice of some sort. Leo is then given the opportunity to call his Master Splinter for some assistance. Leo clearly knows that it's a trap for his sensei, but he has little care at this point. In the lair, Splinter answers his son's urgent call and tells him that he will be on his way very shortly. Meanwhile, Tiger Claw has tied up the four Turtles, and, having suffered through enough patience in his lifetime, he claims that their lives will end here and now. He then very slowly begins pushing them towards the chimney, with Mikey apologizing to Raph for eating his brother's very last slice of pizza earlier. Just when all seems lost, Splinter arrives on the scene and demands his sons to be let free. Tiger Claw then begins firing his weapon at Splinter, who dodges all of the attacks. Splinter then jumps down to where Tiger Claw is, but the latter moves out of the way by using his jetpack. While being shot at, Splinter weaves through the blasts and then tosses some pieces of brick towards Tiger Claw. This does knock him off-balance for a second, but he then draws his large sword and claims that he will now slice Splinter into nothing but bite-sized morsels... Meanwhile, April, Casey, and Donnie are still being lead by the Kraang to go somewhere (which is unkown). Casey then falsely says that the Kraang mentioned feeding them something, but April corrects that they mentioned feeding them to something earlier. Casey, unwilling to have such a thing happen to him, decides to make an abrupt move and defeats one of the Kraang droids behind himself. April and Donnie then join in on the action as well - and Donnie manages to hit a sewer wheel with his staff, causing a bunch of gas to immobolize and incapacitate all of the droids. They then successfully escape through a door, which leads them into a large and wide, yet short tunnel. At the very end of the tunnel, a gargantuan creature, along with a bunch of Kraang come into their view. April then quickly takes note of the fact that the Kraang are seemingly 'milking' the giant worm for Mutagen Ooze!! And Donnie quickly comes to the conclusion that this is exactly where the Ooze comes from - and the idea obviously disgusts all of them. However, unbeknownst to them at first, a smaller worm is sitting right behind them and it alerts the Kraang of their presence. The Kraang released one of the creature known as the Kraathatrogon and began to attack Donnie, April and Casey. Meanwhile, dozens of ninja shurikens and other weapons are being thrown at one another in Splinter and Tiger Claw's duel. Tiger Claw then lets loose yet another net out of his gun, but Splinter is able to leap over it and he then catches it, throwing it back at Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw evades this, but then Splinter seizes his sword and starts slowly pushing him backwards towards the very edge of the building. Master Splinter then aims the sword directly at Tiger Claw, intent on finishing him off, but, just out of sight, Karai is holding a blowgun in her hands and she fires a dart right out of it, managing to hit Splinter in the back of the throat. At first, Splinter merely tugs it out and examines it, but then he begins to loose his balance and he falls over, sprawled on the ground. Karai then appears and stands over him, and all that Splinter can possibly say is "Miwa...", before falling unconscious. Karai then turns her attention to a desperate Leonardo, who tells her to spare her real father's life. However, Karai views this only as a way to get Splinter in the clear - but Leo assures her that it isn't. Having heard enough of him, Karai then raises her sword and prepares to deal the finishing blow! Part 2: Karai prepares to slay Leonardo once and for all, but her attack is blocked by Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw then reminds her that the Shredder desires to eliminate the Turtles by himself. Karai then reluctantly agrees - and the two then begin approaching a paralyzed Splinter. Splinter quickly stands up and shoots a few of his several remaining ninja stars at the ropes binding his sons. He then instructs his sons to flee, but he is then kicked down by Tiger Claw. Leo does not want to allow his sensei to be killed, but Raph tells him that they have no choice but to come back for him later. Tiger Claw then quickly begins to chase them, but Mikey uses a smoke bomb to make their escape. So, both Tiger Claw and Karai then take an unconscious Splinter back to Shredder. Meanwhile, under New York City, Donnie, April and Casey are frantically running away from the Kraathatrogon. Casey does manage to slow the creature down by using a paint bomb to throw into it's mouth (which only distracts it briefly). Donnie then spots a nearby sewer ladder, and tells both April and Casey to grab on to his Bo. April grabs on, but just as Casey tries to grab Donnie’s Bo, the Kraathatrogon comes up and swallows him whole and quickly wiggles away. April is very upset that Casey is now gone, and so is Donatello. Back at their Lair, Leo is tending to one of Mikey’s wounds. Raph then blames Leo for getting Splinter involved in the situation. Leo then responds he had no choice. Mikey convinces all of them that they must rescue Splinter since they are aware of where Shredder’s lair is. The Turtles then steel themselves and gear up to save their sensei. Donnie and April soon reach the surface. April still feels increasingly sad about Casey, and tells Donnie that those Kraang worms must be stopped at all costs. Donnie agrees, and says that they must go to the one person who knows more about Kraang than anyone, Jack Kurtzman. So, they go to his apartment and explain the dire situation. However, as it turns out, Kurtzman already knows a ton about the worms and he has dubbed this Kraang scheme “The Manhattan Project.” In the Shredder's lair, Tiger Claw is pouring a pail of water on Splinter, thus waking him up. The Shredder then enters the scene, along with Karai. He immediately approaches Splinter and purposely tries to exacerbate things by telling him that he is 'a wretched rat waiting to be put out of his misery'. Splinter then retorts that at least he is not someone who wears a mask, hiding the little humanity that they have left. Shredder then says that Splinter is the one and only reason that he wears his helmet. The Shredder then extends one of his gauntlets and prepares to kill his mortal enemy. However, Karai halts his terrible action. The Shredder asks why she would try to stop him - and Karai replies that executing an enemy while the latter is poisoned and chained is just improper. Tiger Claw also ends up siding with Karai. Thus, The Shredder offers Splinter one last chance to exhale before fighting with him. Splinter then asks Karai why she helped him. Karai responds that he might have just looked so pathetic. He then mentions Karai's mother, much to her vexation. After Karai tells him that he ruined all of their lives, Splinter vaguely says that it was Oroku Saki - before passing out once again. Meanwhile, Kurtzman tells April and Donnie that he has no clue how to stop the colossal worms, but he does know that the Kraang sometimes climb onto their backs and ride them by pulling their attenae. Donnie then comes up with a plausible, yet strange idea: Salt, but before April can ask what he means, she receives a call from Casey, who reveals that he is inside the worm's digestive tract, but he is still unharmed, nevertheless. April then promises that they will be at his aid shortly. Meanwhile, Leo is climing up the side of the Foot-Headquarters with some hand spikes. After destroying a few Foot-Bots on gaurd, he successfully makes his way into the building and jumps down to rescue his sensei. However, the throne room is then lit up with dozens of orange lights at the sidelines - and the Shredder then appears from behind his throne...Just when Leo is about to pull out his weapons, Tiger Claw (along with the two other mutants) appears and grabs his arm, before pinning him down. The Shredder then asks where the other three Turtles are, but Tiger Claw, using his very keen sense of smell, says that they are not currently in the area. The Shredder then removes his own cape, breaks Splinter's bindings, and instructs Leo to watch as Splinter is terminated. Despite being poisoned, Splinter is actually able to avoid a few of Shredder's attacks, but Yoshi is then kicked hard, sending him flying a good length of the way across the room. Shredder picks him up and is about to put him out of his misery, when another earthquake occurs. Not only that - but our heroes then enter, armed with some fire crackers, which they use to distract all of the villains and escape with their sensei. A VERY close call. Meanwhile, April and Donnie find their way back underground and Donnie begins to use his staff to bang on the railroad tracks, creating a vibration to hopefully attract the worm. The plan works - and the worm soon arrives. Donnie then gets a bag with cans filled with salt inside of it. April asks why he is planning on using salt, and Donnie explains that salt molecules can actually seep into the worm's system and slow it down quite a bit. April then throws a can of salt right near Donnie and he hits it with his staff, causing the can to fly right at the worm's face. This is repeated again and again and again, until, finally the worm is stopped and spits out Casey. However, problems are long from over - as the Kraang still have the absolutely ginormous Kraathatrogon in their posession and could simply release it at any given time. Meanwhile, the other Turtles are still escaping with their sensei. However, they are followed by Fishface, Rahzar, Tiger Claw and Karai yet again. The bad guys and the heroes both face off, while Splinter rests in a secluded place, desperately trying to get the poison to exit out of his system. After a little while, this does ring true, and just when Tiger Claw is about to finish Leonardo, Splinter bravely steps in, grabs the mutant by the arm and then drops him to the ground. The Turtles are very happy to see their master back in action - and the team is then forced to face off against the multiple villains. Back with Casey, April, and Donnie, Donnie plans on trying to reverse the polarity of the portal in the room, while both April and Casey successfully pose as distractions. While Donnie pries open the perplexing piece of Technology, April comes up with a good idea: Climbing on the back of one of the worms and guiding them around by tugging on their two antenna. This actually works - and she orders the worm to go up to the surface (exactly where our heroes are engaged in yet another large battle). Another earthquake ends up causing Karai to fall off the edge of the building (though she survives) and Splinter wants to save her, but Tiger Claw steps on his tail and utterly prevents him from doing so. The worm (along with April and Casey on it) then emerge by bursting through a manhole. Everyone is quite shocked to see this - but Tiger Claw is not and is still intent on eliminating Splinter. After being knocked out of the battle briefly, Tiger Claw jumps right back in, though he is then knocked directly into the mouth of the Kraathatrogon. Elsewhere, Donnie has managed to reverse the portal's polarity and everything (including the worm, April, and Casey) start flying towards and into it. However, Donnie shuts it down at the last second and both Casey and April are saved. On the rooftop, all of the team members regroup and Splinter commends all of his sons on their courage in battle (while the Police are down below investigating the giant hole in the ground). Every single one of them is happy that they succeeded in their very own right. Raph wonder where Karai is, while April can't belive that she is Splinter's daughter. Splinter thinks the Karai will believe the truth, but she must make her own decision. Unknown to them, Karai is hiding behind the billboard near them. She hears everything, and begins to question herself. The team celebrate the victory while Mikey curiously asks where that giant worm could've gone. The scene switch to world of the 1987 series, where the turtles are up on the rooftop eating pizza in front of Channel 6 building. Just then, one of the Kraang worm emerges in the middle of the street, causing the people to panic. All of the four Turtles observe this, thinking that the Shredder and Krang are behind this. They vow to take down the worm - and then get a well deserved pizza. They jump into action with their infamous classic catchphrase: "COWABUNGA!!!" Character Debuts *Tiger Claw *Kraathatrogon *1987 Turtles Video Trivia *This episode code is 997 (possibly the episode number overall for all of the animated series; 1987, 2003, and 2012) *The theme song sequence was changed in this episode. Spider Bytez, Snakeweed, The Rat King and Dogpound has been replaced by a Squirrelanoid, Slash, Mutagen Man, Rahzar and Tiger Claw. Instead of Donnie coming out of the sewers, Michelangelo kicking the Kraang, and Leo slicing a couple of Kraangdroids, they've all been replaced by a clip of the Turtles using their gaff hook guns. *The Kraathatrogon and Tiger Claw debut in this episode. *This episode released two weeks early (March 2, 2014) on official distributors for the series, including nick.com. *Kurtzman returns in this episode. *Fishface gets a new weapon. *Tiger Claw was swallowed by one of the Kraathatrogon, but will very likely return. *Karai learns about her true identity. *Casey gets a T-Phone. **His ring tone is not the 80s TMNT theme, but music from one of the NES games. *The Kraang Biotroid returns. *The episode is titled Wormquake. But in the episode it says its called the "Manhattan Project". **The title is a reference to the NES Ninja Turtles video game, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project. *Shredder went to Japan for urgent business, finding and recruiting Tiger Claw may have been it. *It is revealed that Splinter has a "Cheese Phone" which the Turtles use to call him when they are in serious danger. This gag is an obvious reference to the Bat Phone of the 1966 Batman television series. *When April and Donnie go to visit Jack Kurtzman, he exclaims "Great Caesar's Ghost!". This is the catchphrase of Daily Planet editor Perry White from the Superman Comics. *During a fight with the Kraang, Casey references the first live-action film, mentioning that you need crumpets to understand cricket. *The Portals in the underground complex bear a resemblance to Stargates, especially how when the portal closes, a water-like effect occurs. *The classic Turtles make brief appearances in this episode. This is the first time the orignal Turtles voice actors of the 1987 show have reprised thier roles in over 20 years. In the crossover Turtles Forever, the '87 Turtles were voiced by 4kids actors. Gallery Baby.jpg 640px-Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo3 1280.png Tmnt size3.jpg Tumblr inline n1u6hfH9T21rs6ibf.png COWABUNGA DUDES!.png Workquake picture.png Worm.JPG Baby.jpg tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o5_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o4_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o3_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o2_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o1_500.png Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo1 1280.png Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo2 1280.png We're trap!.jpg Tumblr inline n1u6hfH9T21rs6ibf.png And then we order pizza!.jpg 640px-Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo3 1280.png Tmnt size3.jpg COWABUNGA DUDES!.png Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Season 2